User blog:Ezekielfan22/Abby Reed (The Sitter)
Abby Reed aka Linda Reynolds (Mariana Klaveno) was the main villainess of the 2007 film The Sitter (airing on Lifetime under the title While The Children Sleep). History Linda's father disappeared and her mother was a psychologically ill woman, neglecting her daughter and locking her away in the attic. After child services take Linda away, lawyer Carter Eastman took her case and helped her finally escape her mother's clutches. That is when Linda became obsessed with Carter and dreamed of being with him. Events Years later, Linda (who changed her name to Abby Reed) received her opportunity to be with Carter after he advertised for a nanny for his two children, Max and Casey, whom he had with his loving wife Meghan. Abby was interviewed for the job over a family dinner, charming the Eastmans into viewing her as an ideal nanny. But soon after moving in, Abby showed her first sign of instability by stripping for a teenager living across the street. Later on, while picking Max and Casey up from school, Abby viciously threatened a boy named Conrad after witnessing him bullying Max. When Conrad's father later confronted Abby about what she said to him, the evil Abby told him that she would "skin him like a rabbit" if Conrad ever hurt Max again. All the while, Abby began working to seduce Carter, while also developing an intense hidden jealousy towards Meghan. One day, during a neighborhood barbecue, Abby became upset upon seeing Carter being friendly with family friend Shawna Pierson. When it began raining and everyone ran inside, Abby stayed outside in a psychotic blackout until she was approached by Tate Walker, a friend of Carter's who was attracted to Abby. The two began to make out until Abby screamed Carter's name, causing Tate to realize Abby's fixation on him and call her a "tease". Angered, Abby killed Tate by bludgeoning him with a shovel before putting him in his car and crashing it, making it appear he had died in an accident. She later killed the Eastman's neighbor Mel Olson when she began to grow suspicious of Abby, breaking into her house while she was bathing and dropping her radio into the water. Around this time, Meghan began to grow suspicious of Abby's attempts to seduce Carter and told him one night that she was considering taking time off work to stay home more often, thus meaning they would no longer need Abby's services. Abby overheard the conversation and began tearing up her sheets in a psychotic rage. To prevent her termination, Abby set up a trip wire at the top of the stairs, causing Meghan to fall down the stairs. The accident left Meghan wheelchair bound, and Abby stayed with the Eastmans to serve as her caregiver. Abby used the situation to grow closer to Carter as Shawna grew suspicious of Abby and began to investigate her dark past. In the film's climax, Meghan uncovered Abby's psychotic schemes after finding the trip wire she'd used in a pair of Abby's jeans. When Abby caught her, the villainess knocked Meghan out with an injection, later throwing her down the stairs when she awoke and tried to escape after listening to Meghan's delusional rant regarding Carter. When Carter returned home to find Meghan unconscious, Abby knocked him out with a cutting board, apologizing beforehand. Shawna, having visited Abby's institutionalized mother and learned all her secrets, came to the Eastman house to warn them, only to be suffocated with a plastic bag by Abby. Abby then picked up Max and Casey from school, saying they would "play a game" when they got home. Abby tied up Carter and the kids as she pasted her face over Meghan's in photos of her and Carter. Carter finally remembered Abby from when she was a child (and going by her real name Linda). Abby reveals how she "fell in love" with him as a child and how she wanted to have a family with him, but Carter rejected her and begged her to tell him what she'd done to Meghan. Abby coldly went to get her, accusing Meghan to being a bad mother as she dragged her across the floor. Suddenly, Meghan cut Abby with a pair of scissors she'd gotten a hold of, prompting a fight that ended with Meghan stabbing Abby in the back. Abby slowly began to descend the stairs, delusionally stating that it was "her family" before succumbing to her injuries. Trivia * Abby's threat to Conrad's father might be a reference to the infamous "Bunny Boiler" scene from the 1987 thriller Fatal Attraction. * Mariana Klaveno would go on to play the villainous Brooke Mathison from the TV series Designated Survivor. Gallery Abby unrated cover.jpeg|Abby on the Unrated DVD cover for The Sitter Abby interview.jpg|Abby during her interview with the Eastmans Abby with Carter and kids.png|Abby with Carter and the children Abby confronts bully.jpg|Abby confronts Conrad, a boy who bullies Max Abby seduction.jpg|Abby attempting to seduce Carter Abby suffocating.jpg|Abby suffocating Shawna Abby hostage.jpg|Abby holds Carter and his family hostage abbyreed02.jpg|Abby attacking Meghan abbydeath.jpg|Abby's body after Meghan stabs her to death abbyreed.jpg abbysitter01.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Delusional Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Electrocution Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Suffocation Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Demise: Stabbed Category:Fate: Deceased